Alice in Reality
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: You could Always stay here." Tarrant said. "What an Idea. A mad, crazy, wonderful idea." Alice laughed. And so she did....But when Iracebeth returns Alice is forced to leave for awhile. To find herself in 2010
1. ANOTHER Tea Party

ALICE IN REALITY

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~CHAPTER ONE: Another Tea Party~~

Alice Kingsleigh woke up. It had been this day 3 years ago that Alice had saved Wonderland on Frabjous Day. She had gone home, but only to say good-bye to her family. And with another drop of Jabberwockey blood, she returned to Wonderland.

"ALICE! Time for tea!" Tarrant, better known as the Mad Hatter, called. He quickly threw on his favorite hat. Alice loved Tarrant, and was now one of the few people who could calm him down. Alice quickly changed into a dress that Tarrant had made her. It was a short blue dress; with little lace stripped gloves, and tights with spades, diamonds, and little hearts on the side. She didn't want to be late for this tea party.

"You don't want Thackery to throw teacups do you?" Tarrant asked, pulling her out the door. It was this time every day, that her and Tarrant set out for morning tea.

"Good morning, Alice." The daisies greeted her, but she didn't have time to reply due to Tarrant's pull.

"Come now, Alice. We mustn't be late." He said, nearing the strange home of the March Hare, Thackery.

"ALICE! TARRANT! You're here! I almost thought you would been late!" Blared Thackery, sipping his tea, as his ear twitched ever few seconds.

"Yes. We left with good timing. I never got to say hello to the flowers." Alice said, taking a chair near Tarrant.

"Is that strawberry tea? My favorite." The Hatter laughed, his purple eyes changing to blue. She loved his eyes, the constant curiosity lurking behind them. They were the windows to his mad soul. But she loved the happy glow of his blue eyes.

Not seconds after they sat down (Now that time was ticking.) the White Queen, Mirana, came riding on her lovely white horse.

"Good morning, Alice, dear." Mirana said, sliding gently and gracefully off of her horse.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Alice said, curtsying out of habit. Alice sipped her tea.

"Cheshur is late again! That cat! I 'ought to skin him." Tarrant shouted, on the edge of insanity.

"Late am I?" Cheshur floated overhead, his Cheshire cat smile laughing.

"Cheshur!" Alice petted her elegant friend. "Tea?"

"Well I'm not here for peshlever. So yes!" Cheshur laughed, as Alice pulled out a chair for Cheshur and began to talk of other ideas.

"Six impossible things before breakfast?" She asked Tarrant, before passing the little cakes.

"One, Cheshur was on time. Two, your still not sick of all this tea. Three, Thackery hasn't snapped. Four, Iracebeth is still gone. Five, I still don't know how a raven is even moderately like a writing desk. Six, the white rabbit is LATE." He laughed.

"Fair enough." Alice said, passing the plates around and handing out the little cakes.

"Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?" Asked Mirana.

"We have no idea!" Laughed Tarrant and Alice. They all passed around teapots, cups, saucers, sugar, and cream. It was just another morning in Wonderland.

Just another morning tea party.


	2. Ravens, Writting Desk, And Bad News

ALICE IN REALITY

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~CHAPTER TWO: Ravens, Writing Desks and Bad News~~

"Alice, may I have a word with you dear?" Mirana asked, getting up from the tea table.

"Yes, sure, of course." Alice rambled. She slowly slid out of her chair and kissed Tarrant on the cheek before following Mirana.

"It's been three days since I banished my sister to the outlands." Mirana began, Alice didn't like where this was heading.

"Yes, um, why?" She said and then added, "Might I ask?"

"New has traveled around Underland that Iracebeth has returned to Underland against my wishes. Whether this is true or not, I know not." Mirana sighed, for once she looked like a grey queen.

"But this is just a rumor, right?" Alice asked. Frightened by the idea of the 'Bluddy Behg Hid' returning to Wonderland.

"So I believe, but it may be best to watch out. You, dear, did slay her beloved Jabberwocky. And I would never forgive myself should harm fall upon you or anyone of Underland. It would bring tears to my-"

"ALICE!" Tarrant had found her.

"Oh hello, luv." Alice said, hiding her frightened expression, "Mirana was just telling me about-"

"The chess dance!" Mirana cut in. " Tonight. The theme is, well, chess." She laughed. "I will see you there." Mirana said, walking towards her horse to leave.

"How lovely…" Alice pondered.

"I'll start making us hats! And a dress for you!" Tarrant said, skipping off.

"Don't breathe in all that mercury! It goes straight to your head!" Alice laughed.

Tarrant smiled, but made no promises. After all, he was already a Mad Hatter.

Alice sighed. She frowned, now that Hatter left, she could finally crawl up and cry. Iracebeth in Wonderland? She wanted to cry, but not a tear fell. She sat by a tree, and just sighed.

"Everything alright, Alice, luv?" Cheshur purred, looking at the ghastly pale coloring of Alice.

"Oh!" Alice jumped, "You frightened me…I'm quite alright." She lied.

"Ok, luv. I'll see you at the dance then." Cheshur disappeared, body first, head next, face and eyes glowing brightly last. Alice heard Tarrant singing. It was one song she never forgot.

"….and the momeraths outgrabe…" He sang, working on some lovely chess themed hats.

"Oh, luv," Started the floated head of Cheshur.

"Yes?" Alice asked Cheshur.

"Don't fear Iracebeth. She is much more afraid of you. If she thinks your hear, she wont return." He smiled, "Fair farren Alice." He said, disappearing.

Alice still worried, but less now so. She headed back towards the tea party to tell the rest of them of the dance. She caught a quick glimpse of Tweedle Dum and Dee. She waved, but quickly headed back. She made it just in time, now that time was finally moving.

"Alice! Your back!" Twitched Thackery.

"Yes. Tarrant and I were going to just leave now. Tarrant is already at home; he was getting ready for the Party. And I figure your all invited. So, Fair farren friends." Alice laughed; she even had forgotten her own worries. There was no way, absolutely, no way, the Iracebeth was coming back. Not as long as Alice stayed in Wonderland.


	3. The Chess Dance

ALICE IN REALITY

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~CHAPTER THREE: The Chess Dance~~

Alice was forced into a white dress, it made her ghostly, but after all it was for her queen.

"I'm much more partial to blue." Alice sighed, twirling gracefully in her new dress.

"Aye, I've never seen you in white. Not very Alice-y." Tarrant laughed, his outfit was the same as always but black and white.

"True." Alice said, and took Tarrant's hand as they headed outside. They didn't stop to chat; they headed straight for the castle.

"Alice, Mirana wanted to surprise you but I was afraid it would bother you. As you know it's Frabjous Day, and she was going to surprise you by having the party in your honor. I didn't want it to frighten you, I know how you get." Tarrant said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Thank You. I still am uneasy over surprises." Alice said, thinking of when she had found out SHE had to be the one to slay the Jabberwocky. But her thoughts came to an immediate stop as she caught sight of the castle.

"Wow…" She was stunned. Crown lights, and chess pieces lighted up the castle. The entire castle had the theme, though it always had, but tonight it sparkled with it. The confetti even was little black and white squares. Alice walked slowly up the path, and say a few white tulips. They all smiled and giggled as Alice passed them, none of the people had ever seen Alice in white.

"Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightop" Mirana said, reading from her guest list. Tarrant took Alice's hand and led her to the dance floor. The first song was slow,

"May I have this dance?" Tarrant asked, sweeping her onto the dance floor anyway. Alice and Tarrant laughed, and giggled as they swayed over the dance floor. But it was Wonderland, so who needed to dance "properly". Alice stopped after the 4th song,

"Need to catch my breath." She laughed. He hair had fallen out of her ponytail, but she didn't care. Tarrant went to grab some squibbleberry tea for him and strawberry tea for Alice. He stopped over by Mirana.

"Now I thought you said she didn't like surprises." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, but this is a good surprise! An excellent surprise, It's a truly magnificent surprise! She is sure to love it!" Tarrant jumped gleefully. Mirana didn't even know what it was, but Hatter knew Alice better than most. They were like soul mates, they were perfect for each other. Alice came over to Tarrant. "Won't you futterwacken for us?" She asked, pulling him over towards the dance floor. He smiled, "Aye!", and began doing his best dance, The Futterwacken. After minutes (or what seemed hours) of futterwacken, Tarrant ran back to Mirana to get everyone's attention.

"Aye, May I get everyone's attention," He said, and heads turned, "Alice, mind getting over here." Alice made her way to the head of the crowd, curious on what was going on.

"Alice Kingsleigh, Will you be me wife?" Tarrant asked, handing her a locket. Hand forged, it was in the shape of a clock, and the words 'Time Can Be Funny In Dreams', and on the inside was an old photo of Tarrant and Alice.

"Wow…I don't like surprises. And it's beautiful, but I can hardly say no. You're everything in person I could like." Alice smiled, she turned around and pulled her golden curls up so Tarrant could put her necklace on her.

"Its beautiful." Alice said, taking it in her hands.

"Aye. It was the best I could do. I'm glad ya like it." Tarrant smiled his wild, crazy smile. Alice remembered how she had said no to Hamish. She wondered how her mother would react to see Alice with someone like Tarrant. Hamish would go insane, but maybe if he went insane, he'd gain a personality other than snobby plain tofu. Alice disliked Hamish a lot. And was glad she had only returned long enough to say no and goodbye. She did miss her mother and sister. It was always her dream to have her parents at her wedding. Of course her father, Charles Kingsleigh, was dead. But her mother and sister, Helen and Margaret Kingsleigh, were alive, and probably missing her so much. Her mother was older now, who knows how much longer she had to live…Poor soul. Alice for a moment became homesick. Not to mention scared. For as She and Tarrant left the building, there was a queen of hearts playing card dropped onto their front step.

"Tarrant!" She yelled, picking it up.

"Yes, love, what on earth is that? Tarrant asked.

"I think a warning!" Alice whispered.


	4. Reality

ALICE IN REALITY

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~CHAPTER FOUR: Reality~~

"Mirana said that this would happen…I overheard." Tarrant admitted.

"We have to go to the real world. Please. We have to." Alice pleaded, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"I agree. Mirana has enough jabberwocky blood to last a lifetime. We can use that and I can get you to safety." Tarrant said.

"Good id-wait…get ME to safety what about YOU?" Alice cried harder.

"Alice, love, once yer safe and we know that nothing is wrong I'll come back for you. Promise." But neither of them knew how time changed so quickly in Underland.

"Lets go to Mirana now." Tarrant moved past the crowds and to Mirana's kitchen.

"Mirana, Iracebeth may be returning. We have evidence to prove-" Alice was cut off by Tarrant.

"I need to send Alice back to the real world. Just till everything is worked out." Tarrant sounded desperate and sad. His eyebrows arched together trying to keep from looking like he was dying inside.

"Ahhh…yes…jabberwocky blood…." She went through her vials. "HERE!" She exclaimed handing it to Alice. "Drink half to go back and save the other half to return when Tarrant comes for you. Ok, dear?" Mirana looked serious handing her the vial.

"Yes. I love you Tarrant. Come back for me soon." Alice cried sipping the vial.

"I love you too, I promise I will." Tarrant blew her a kiss goodbye. Alice began spinning back into reality. She saw time fly by her as she came up the rabbit hole. Memories flashed by her, every day she had been in wonderland had been like a year here she realized by the clocks.

"My…what year is it?" She asked herself. But then it flashed In front of her on a calendar; 2010!

Alice was now under an old tree. The rabbit hole. It was raining, her dress was tore and everything was bleak. She curled up and fell asleep. The Ascot mansion wasn't there anymore. It was now someone's new home. It was still someone's home.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Your on my property!" A voice said.

"Oh…Oh! I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know you lived here." Alice said to the tall figure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Alice, sir." She took his hand as he helped her up.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Johnny." He smiled it was a truly original smile.

"Do I know you?" Alice asked, he looked like Tarrant but less…crazy.

"Probably. Ever seen Sweeney Todd? Or Edward Scissor Hands?" Johnny Depp smiled.

"No…I'm kinda lost. I-I Don't belong here… I'm supposed to be in the Ascot Mansion." She cried.

"You ok? The Ascot mansion was tore down a good hundred years ago…Did you hit your head running." Johnny frowned.

"I don't know. My head _does_ hurt." She thought now, was everything just a dream….was this the world she had always lived in? She didn't know. But as she held the vial of Jabberwocky blood, she knew. And she knew Tarrant would be back.

"Your…Johnny Depp? I guess I hit my head hard. I don't believe I know who you are." Alice said, as Johnny walked her into his house where his friends were.

"I told ya there was some girl there." An older woman with curly brown hair said.

"Now, who is this girl?" Her husband said.

"Tim, Helena, this is Alice. She's hit her head while outside. By the looks of it she slipped on something her dress is ripped up." Johnny said, "I'm gonna put her in the guest room to clean up and rest." He told them, about to take her upstairs.

"Deary, you can borrow me clothes if ya need." Helena said to Alice.

"Thank You, Ma'am." Alice curtsied being as polite as possible.

"Helena does she remind you of someone…" Tim asked.

"Yes but I thought I'd keep quiet." Helena whispered. Alice was terrified of Helena she was quite scary. Not to mention how she resembled Iracebeth.

"Here's the guest room. It's not too much. But we keep a lot of company. If you need me I'm in the room next door. The shower is across the hall. Kitchen is downstairs to your left and dinner is served at 8, Tim is having some people over to talk about a new movie so please look presentable." Johnny said shower her the clothes that Helena had let her borrow.

"Thank you for this. I am truly grateful." Alice curtsied as he left, she could hear them talk downstairs.

"She would make a PERFECT actress for the role of Alice in the movie. Would she not, Johnny?" Johnny stared out the window at the old tree.

"Johnny?" Johnny turned.

"Yes. But she doesn't remember anything really. She though it was 1819!" Johnny said.

"Well let's wash her dress to show her off to the guest. They will love it!" Tim laughed.

"We can try. She's very etiquette. She's very unique." Johnny smiled, he liked that about her.

"You've taken a fondness already." Helena laughed hysterically.

"Oh stop it. I'm just being helpful." Johnny smiled.

Alice liked this but she loved Tarrant and the more she sat on the bed the more she wanted to be in his arms again.

(Sorry its short. My family and I just got moved and its been busy.)


	5. Actors

ALICE IN REALITY

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~CHAPTER FIVE: ACTORS~~

"Alice, I washed your dress. And we were wondering if you'd consider a role in acting?" Helena smiled, handing Alice her dress.

"Well, I-I never acted before. I don't know if I'll be any good. I can certainly try." Alice said, shyly.

"Well we've got some people downstairs who are waiting to meet you and to sign Tim up for the movie contract. And we think you'd fit the role perfectly." She laughed, "And not just cause you have the same name."

"Who?" Alice asked, curiouser and curiouser about this new place.

"Alice Kingsleigh from Alice in Wonderland." Helena smiled.

"I-I don't think that'd be a good idea. I can try." Alice cringed at the thought of 'her' idea of reality becoming some twisted role-play scheme.

"Grand. Throw on your dress and come downstairs for dinner. Hope you like tea."

"Love it." Alice smiled a little half smile, "Tarrant." She whispered holding her locket close to her heart. She threw on her dress without her corset or stockings and went downstairs.

"Men, meet Alice." Johnny smiled, and pointed towards Alice who looked nervous.

"Is that her real name?" A fat bold guy asked.

"Yes it is. Shocker isn't it?" Tim laughed.

"Ah, very. Well then Alice tell us about yourself, do you act?" A skinner man asked.

"No. My name is Alice," She didn't add her last name to be safe, "I'm from London. My mom and dad and sister are…dead." She sighed.

"How tragic. How did you meet Mr. Depp?" The fat one asked.

"He found me outside by the old tree. I slip in the mud and hit my head. I thought this was the Ascot mansion." She said not looking them in the eye.

"Sit, Alice. Have some tea." Johnny smiled.

"Don't you just love a good tea party?" Alice asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"You seem very distant, Alice." Helena said, "Do you not like tea?"

"No! I love it. In fact I drink it with every meal…" She added.

"Well we also have some pizza." Tim said, pointing for her to help herself.

Pizza wasn't common in London or in Wonderland.

"So, Tim, what are your plans for this one?" The fat guy asked.

"Follow me to Wonderland, a land of mystery, curiosity, and danger. The Red Queen, Iracebeth who will be played by Helena, has taken over and turned Wonderland upside down. The White Queen, Mirana played by Anne Hathaway, has been hiding waiting for her warrior, Alice played by well Alice, to come and save Wonderland by slaying the Red Queen's pet the Jabberwocky, which was in Lewis Carroll's book, Alice meets many strange people and have debates over whether she is the right Alice or the wrong Alice. There is the blue caterpillar, Asbolem played by Alan Rickman, the hatter, Tarrant played by Johnny, White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Dum, and all the others. It's a world like no place on earth!" Tim finishes, Alice stared blankly. It was as if they stole her diary and turned her life into a movie.

"Don't forget Cheshur." Alice whispered.

"Oh yes! Thank you Alice. And the Cheshire Cat." Tim laughed.

"Well I think you have everything in order. You can start production and directing tomorrow." The skinny guy said.

"Lovely…." Alice sighed.

"That sounds marvelous, I'll call the actors and actresses right away." Tim said.

"Alice, wanna go out and we can start looking into places to rehearse your lines?" Johnny asked.

"Umm…sure." Alice sighed, and they headed out. She wasn't sure WHERE but they got in a…car…and it was sooo weird for Alice. But who knew maybe this was where she belonged…but Tarrant lingered in her mind.


End file.
